The Troubles of High School
by CraziBitchForever
Summary: She's a daughter, a sister, an actress, a singer and now she's new at school. Going to this new school where many things that have never happened before, happen now. She makes friends, enemies and can she even maybe fall in love? Read and find out how Tenten deals with the troubles of high school. T for language and ...what's to come later. XD
1. Meet the Girls

**CBF & NL: We don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter 1: Meet Tenten, Hinata, Ino and Sakura.**

* * *

**The Troubles of High School.**

* * *

BEEP BEEP BE-SMASH

"Ugh," said a groggy, brunette. She looked up to see what she hit her alarm clock with and saw that it was one of her favorite books from the Twilight series _New Moon__. _It was the one she was reading last night. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, just then a thought came to her-

"Wait a second. Why did I set my alarm clock?" She asked herself. She then got up and searched through her drawer looking for the calendar and when she found it she saw that it was the first day of the school year, at her new school.

Now if you're wondering what's wrong with that….ask Tenten.

"Oh crap, crap, crappidy crap, crap." She kept on saying as she ran out of her room looking for her parents. First, she checked their bedroom, they weren't there, after that she checked the kitchen, they weren't there either.

"Mom, Dad," She shouted, "where are you guys?" She asked to no one in particular.

"We're in the attic, sweetie!" She heard her mom call back.

The attic? What were they doing up there? She shook her head. _'Not the point.'_ She told herself as she climbed the stairs, leading to the upstairs part of the house, then the ladder to get to the attic. As she poked her head up, she saw her parents looking through old boxes finding, her sisters and her baby clothing, pictures of them, the awards -best reader, writer, runner and speaker etc.- they won and more.

"What are you guys doing up here?" She asked and just as they were about to answer she stopped then and said, "Never mind, you _do_ know that it's the start of a new school year, right?"

"Yep, Ten, that we do." Her dad told her.

"Then you do know that _I_ need to go to school right?" She asked again.

"Of course we know that, sweetie; we already enrolled you a_nd_ your siblings into a new school. Speaking of school you should go get ready, I'll have someone bring your uniform to your room, okay?"

"You already enrolled us?" she asked.

"Yes, Hun, we're not stupid." Her dad said smiling at his youngest child.

_'I'll believe that when you act it, Daddy.'_ she thought.

"Your fathers right, Ten-chan, now go get dressed." Her mother told her

"Okay," she said as she left.

"Oh, Kenny look it's when Mayami and Ayame fought after who was going to hold Tenten. This brings back _so_ many memories. And sweet old Kenji is in the back playing with his dolls." She said smiling at the picture.

"They're action figures!" Kenji shouted from down the stairs "Get it right!"

"He's right you know Tenisha, only wusses play with dolls. My son's a man!" He said.

"You know it dad!"

Tenisha only giggled at the two. "You two are adorable." She said as she climbed down the ladder.

"Only wusses are 'adorable' we're men!" they both shouted at her.

"Alright, alright my handsome men." she told them.

"That's more like it babe." Kenny said kissing her on the neck.

She giggled "Ooh, Kenny," she said then they started doing some things that I am not going to mention.

"Ugh!"

"Gross!"

"Come on man!"

"That is just plain nasty,"

"Shut up and go get dressed for school!" Their mom shouted. They all just ran to their rooms.

* * *

_*With Tenten*_

* * *

**Tenten's POV**

* * *

_'Ugh this is just great. They only tell me now I'm going to a new school. Not even the week before. No, "Hey Tenten, school is coming up and you're going to a new school". Nothing.'_ I sighed and walked into the bathroom and took a bath, brushed my teeth and dried my hair as I walked out I heard someone knock on my door and I went to open it. When I did I saw that it was Bell, she is one of the sweetest maids ever. I just love her.

"Yes, Bell?" I asked.

"Um, good morning Tenten-sama I have your uniform here". She told me.

I took the uniform from her "Thanks, Bell, and how many times do I have to tell you just, Tenten. No Sama, okay?"

"Ah, yes Tenten-sa- I mean Tenten" she corrected herself after seeing me send a glare at hearing 'sama'. For some reason I've always hated that word because it makes person feel low. I mean, I would understand your principle, teachers, secretaries but not children, especially if that person is an adult.

"Thank you Bell." I told her.

"Umm, yes. You're welcome, Tenten. Anytime." She bowed then left. Ugh I have to have a word with her about that too.

I went back in my room to put on my uniform. It consisted of a white button down shirt, a blue knee length skirt and a thin red tie. The shirt had to be tucked into the skirt and the tie _must_ be worn. How do I know this? It was in the little tiny rule book you usually get when you go to new schools -which Bell gave me when she handed me my uniform.

I pulled up my socks above my knees –because the skirt isn't as long as they say it is- where it ended 3 or 4 inches below the skirt. After I was finished I went downstairs where I saw Mom making breakfast and I can't even say how good it smells. Oh this is only reason I put up with school, Mom always makes breakfast on the first day and when we have P.E. and I love it, her food is so good sometimes! Especially when she cooks my favourite and is not being lazy. Oh mi gosh! Ahem! Ignore that please.

As I walked down the stairs I saw my sister, Ayame, being bothered by Mom, who was demanding pictures. Mayami, who was going to that school for a while -the lucky child- wasn't being bother as much. Then it came to Kenji, who was going to be in the same class as Ayame, he was wearing the boy's version of my uniform, it consisted of everything mine had but pants instead of a skirt.

"Tenten!" I heard my mom shout my name. When I turned to look at her, she had this deadly aura coming from her. And to tell you the truth, it actually scared me.

"Picture. Now." She demanded. Huh she's been doing that a lot lately.

"Well," I started, "you see, Mom, I would but," I tried to think of something quick.

'_**Tell her you have to do your hair!'**_ I.T. told me.

'_Oh right. Thanks I.T.'_ I told her.

'_**Hey, anytime,'**_

"I've gotta go do my hair. Ask Mayami!" I told her as I ran upstairs.

"Okay, Tennie. Hurry back!" She shouted as I ran up the stairs.

I got to my room rather quickly, probably because I was running so fast. I sat down in front of my mirror and grabbed my comb, my brush and my two hair bands and started to put my hair in my usual hairstyle. When I was done I went back downstairs and I was glad to see that my family was going to the table to start eating.

'_Yes luck is on my side!'_ I shouted in my head while mentally doing a happy dance.

'_**Calm down your acting like you won the lottery,' **_I.T. told me.

'_Zip it brat!'_ I told her.

_**'…**__**.'**_

'_Hey you listened!'_ I said while smiling and making my way over to the table. I probably should because she answered in this really creepy voice:

'_**Yes master'.**_

'…_..'_

'_**I win'**_

'…_..'_

'_**Tenten?'**_

'…_.'_

'_**Ummm, you there? Huh never thought I'd ask this question considering I'm inside you.'**_

'…_..'_

'_**Fine be that way!'**_

'_I win.'_ I said while smiling mentally.

I.T. gasped dramatically then said _**'Oh, shut up!'.**_

After that I ate my breakfast and got ready to go to school. _'I wonder what it's gonna be like there at Konoha High School.'_

* * *

_*With Hinata*_

* * *

**( AN: Words you might not know. Ohayo means Morning, Onee-chan means big sister)**

**Hinata's POV.**

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP.

I sighed as my alarm clock beeped, signaling the start of school. Honestly even though everybody says I'm shy, I hate school. Every day I have to go there just to be teased by those low life idiots in my school. Gosh, you can't blame me, but I really don't wanna go to school.

"Oh, Onee-chan!" Hanabi, my sweetie pie sister called out to me. Ha, sweetie pie my ass. She'll blackmail me into many, many things and then when father and mother aren't around she will _curse._ Then she'll go and act all innocent but what that bitch needs to know is the only innocent one here is me.

"What?" I asked, still annoyed that I have school.

"It's time to get up." She told me. No shit Sherlock. I mean why the _hell,_ would I set my alarm clock and pack my bag if I didn't have school the next day. Really some people.

"I know," I told her softly. Even though she's an evil bitch there are moments –hardly- where we get along.

"Just wanna remind you so you're not late." She said. And then her face changed like she remembered something. "Oh! And umm t-t-thank you for helping me finish my speech for the class president running."

Aww, see this is what I'm talking about. "You're welcome Hana-chan." I saw her smile. I knew she liked it when I called her that because she once shouted at me because I gave everybody a nickname except her. So the next time I saw her I called her Hana-chan and her face lit up like when she gets all the things she wants on Christmas.

She smiled at me one more time before she left the room. After she left again I sighed and reluctantly got out of my bed and dragged myself to the bathroom to get ready for school.

* * *

After I got out of the bathroom, I put on my uniform then went to brush my hair. I looked at myself in the mirror, and I can see why everyone at school teases me, besides my friends that is. My family has these eyes. they're eyes that_ must_ scare everybody. I mean they're white, plain white but mine have a hint of lavender for some reason. Even though my friends say my eyes are pretty, I don't believe them. I also have no self confidence. At all. I'm shy, always hiding and whenever a teacher calls on me to say the answer I just stutter. That is probably why my father looks down on me so much. But if he only saw the real me I wonder what he would say.

Sighing again for like the 5th time that day –counting the ones in the shower- I combed all the knots out of my hair and when I was finished I went down stairs to eat breakfast.

There I saw Hanabi in her school uniform; it was just like mine except because she was in middle school her skirt was a darker blue and her tie was thick and yellow, and Neji-nii-san. Oh, Neji-nii-san. I love Neji-nii-san but he can _bitch. _Gosh he acts like he has a stick up his ass most of –all of- the time and it really pisses me off.

"G-good morning," I said once I got down the stairs and I noticed that all of their eyes –there were other people- were on me.

"Good morning Hinata-sama(san)," everyone except Hanabi answered. I stared at her wondering why she didn't answer until-

"_Ohayo_, onee-chan!" She shouted really loudly. It was actually kind of cute despite all of the noise she made, it also made me giggle.

"Hanabi, please conduct yourself better and, Hinata, you should not encourage her." Shinobu, our manners teacher said.

"Oh, whatever," Hanabi replied.

"Yes, s-sorry."

'_Man I can't stand her.'_ I thought.

'_**You're not the only one I wonder why she doesn't jump in a damn hole and kill herself.'**_ I.H. told me

'_I.H. that's not nice!'_

'_**Well, you know she should!'**_

_'…__..'_ Knowing that it was true I decided not to say anything.

After I ate breakfast we left for school, while I was hoping something good would happen. Little did I know something actually _would._

* * *

_*With Ino*_

* * *

**Ino's POV.**

* * *

Slowly the door to my bedroom opened, and in walked my mom –not knowing I was awake.

"Ino, dear," she said in a sweet voice. "It's time to get up."

"Ugh," I groaned not seeing why I had to get up. I mumbled something incoherent into my pillow and mommy –maybe knowing what I asked- told me:

"Yes, you do need to get up; it's your first day at school again and soon it's gonna be seven thirty and school starts at eight."

After hearing that my eyes shot open. "Seven thirty?" I shouted/asked in surprise. I tried to run to the bathroom, but forgetting my blanket was still on me I fell on the floor.

On my face.

Probably injuring it.

And it hurt.

.

.

.

.

.

A lot.

My mother came rushing up to me, "Ino honey, are you okay?" she asked, clearly worried about me. I mean of course she is my mother after all.

"Yeah I'm fine," I said then I remembered. "I'm late for school!"

"Okay Ino call down, you're not late for school. I only made that up so you could get up it's only a little bit past six so get ready, okay sweetie?"

That, that ugh! I can believe it, my own mother. _Well,_ I probably wasn't gonna get anyways so thanks mom.

"Okay, mom," I answered.

After I said that, she got up looked at me tangled in my blanket then took a picture, giggled and then left. Oh great. She's probably gonna show it to daddy and then they're gonna gush about it. For some reason I think when I have children I'd do the same thing.

After having a fight with my blanket –that I won- I went to the bathroom.

* * *

After I put on my uniform I started drying my hair. Sometimes it was very annoying having long-ass hair because even though when I bathe I try to put it up, it still falls down and gets wet. After successfully drying it, I started putting it up into my usual high ponytail with my side bang. I sighed, another year of getting bullied it seemed. The thing is though, I don't know why people bully us. I mean, we never did anything to them so why did they have to do something to us?

'_I just wish this year will at least be a little bit better.'_ I thought to myself

'_**Me too Ino,' **_Inner me told me.

After finishing my hair and checking to find my right bag, I went downstairs into the kitchen. I was about to say Good Morning until I heard:

"Aww Inoichi just _look_ at her!" I heard my mom shout. Sigh, I guess they're talking about the picture.

"Oh I am, I am! That is the cutest thing I've ever seen." My dad shouted.

Huh. After being married for over 18 years you'd think he'd learn.

"I-noi-chi-," My mother growled saying every syllable of his name, showing how mad she was.

My day, probably sensing her anger gulped. "N-now sweetie," he said with a little laugh. "You didn't let me finish. I was going to say the cutest thing I've ever seen besides you."

Nice save dad. Nice save.

The anger that was in her eyes soon vanished, and was replaced with nothing but love. Aww.

"Oh Inoichi," she said as she jumped on him –hello I'm still in this house you know. "You spoil me too much." She told him.

"Only the best for the prettiest," He told her. Then she blushed and kissed him. My dad's hand soon started to move up her sides, so knowing how this will end up I went into the kitchen.

"Mornin'," told them. It was funny, especially since they jumped apart as soon as they heard me.

"I-Ino!" my mom shouted, obviously embarrassed. I know she was embarrassed because whenever she's embarrassed she would rub the back of her head while smiling sheepishly –and her face was competing with the colour of a tomatoes. But being _me_, I had to ask:

"Umm, was I interrupting something here?"

"What! No, no right, dear?"

"Yeah! Nothing was going on down here."

Then for some strange reason they both laughed nervously. Again I sighed –though it was a happy sigh this time- I love my family. After eating breakfast I got ready to go to school.

'_Let's hope this year will be a hell of a lot better!' _I thought.

'_**Yeah Yeah.' **_She said with a yawn. Man is she lazy or what.

* * *

_*With Sakura*_

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP- SMASH

"Shut up!" I shouted, obviously mad, at the stupid alarm clock for making noise on this good Monday morning. Yawning I got ready to go back to sleep. That was until:

BEEP BEEP BEEP.

What the heck? I don't have more than one alarm clock. At least I don't think I do. So being annoyed by the noise I forced my eyes to open seeing that I actually did have two alarm clocks –I don't remember even buying one much less two- on the stand. I sat up and turned it off. Even though my vision was a bit blurry, I still managed to turn it off.

"Uhhh," I groaned and fell back on my bed. I reach on the stand and picked up my glasses case, then took out and put on my glasses. After that I turned my head –too lazy to get up- to the calendar and saw that it was the start of the school year. I felt my mouth form in the shape of an 'oh'. So that's why there are alarm clocks in my bedroom.

"Oh great," I mumbled sarcastically, "school."

'_**Cheer up,'**_ I.S. told me. _**'Maybe something good'll happen today.'**_

I snorted, _'Che, like that's ever gonna happen.'_

_**'I guess you're right at least thing positive.'**_

_'I'll try.'_ After saying that, I got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. Maybe a shower would make me feel better.

* * *

When I got out of the shower I heard noise, then two little annoying voices. Hmm must be the twins. Jake and Drake, my little brothers, are the biggest pests in the world. What I wouldn't give to slap them maybe once or twice. My sister, Akane, went to some place for school. The lucky child. Forgetting my evil thoughts I went to get dressed. After that I dried my hair and I started combing out the knots from it. When I was finished I just stared at the mirror, then I reached up to touch my forehead. Why was it so big? Sighing I left my hair down fixed my glasses and went downstairs. Once I was on the first floor a red blob ran past me making me spin.

"Hey sis!" Drake shouted at me –him being the red blob.

As I steadied myself a blue blob ran past me making me spin. Yet again.

"Mornin' sis!" Jake, this time, shouted.

Sure they're little demons but I still love 'em. Walking into the kitchen I saw that mom made us breakfast. Well, she tried.

'_Dad, I thought I told you not to let her near the stove.'_ I though while –mentally of course- shaking my head at her 'wonderful' cooking –Do you hear the sarcasm? I do have one question though. Are pancakes _suppose_ to look like tar? Because that what she has on this plate! I mean I know I'm sounding rude but has she even smelled her own cooking? Or tasted it? Because, if she did she honestly needs to see a doctor. Pronto.

'_**What the hell is on that plate?'**_

'_The hell you asking me for? Do I look like I know?'_

'_**Just curious….'**_

'_I wonder who she's expecting to eat that.'_

'_**Ha ha not me,'**_

'_No duh I.S.'_

'_**Oh, shut it.'**_

'_You gonna make me?'_

'_**I would if I could. Now shut it!'**_

"_Sakura!_" I heard my mom shout my name. Gosh she's loud.

"Yes, mom?"

"Come, come hurry up! I made breakfast!" She called out.

"Yeah, mom. I can um, see that." I said as I cleared my throat.

She stared at me, like if she was waiting for me to do something. My suspicions were confirmed when she asked me if I was going to sit down and eat.

"Well ,mom, the thing is, I um, already have some breakfast plans…..for today." I told her even though the last part came out kind of high. Though at school I may seem shy, –not as shy as Hinata though- at home I'm normal.

"Oh," she said with a sad face, "You're going to eat out."

Ugh, that face is making me feel guilty….er.

"With the cheerleaders again?" She asked.

Okay, so I lied about my life at school. But what parents want to hear about their child being bullied at school? Unless of course they don't like their kid.

"Yeah, mom, it's this special going back to school cheerleading thing." _I_ am a bad daughter.

"Oh well…. More for the boys!" she said going back to her normal self. Poor twins. They both just shot me a glare. Oh well I guess this is karma for them huh.

"Well, bye guys!" I told them as I got ready to leave the house.

"Bye Sakura have fun at school."

"Bye, sweetie."

"Bye sis," mumbled the twins.

I sweat dropped, they'll get over it. Then I left the house and started going to the coffee shop. Might as well get something to eat.

'_I hope this year will at least be better than the last.' _I thought.

* * *

**CBF: ****Reviews are love! And I update faster with reviews!**


	2. Meet Rizumu and First Day Surprises

**Meet Rizumu and First Day Surprises**

**CBF: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait in this chapter you will meet my characters Rizumu and Kaname, find out why the girls are losers (well some of it)and see what Tenten does as she leaves the house and meets the girls..So enjoy!**

* * *

**The Troubles of High School**

* * *

Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!

"Shut up!" I shouted. "Ugh stupid annoying alarm clock," I mumbled.

"Hey Rizumu it's time to wake up!"

"I know Kaname. That's what I got you to set my alarm clock.." I explained to my sister. You can tell by looking, we're very close with each other.

"Oh yeah! Well hurry and get ready so we can eat. We're having bacon for breakfast!"

"Really?"

_"Bacon!_" We shouted.

"Okay let me bathe,"

"Sure,

* * *

After I got out of the bathroom, I dried my skin and put on my uniform. I go to Konoha High School and I only have three real friends. Everyone calls us losers and we don't even know why. But I _think I_ know why. There is this girl…her name is Karin..she has a twin sister and her name is Aria. Back in the 5th grade something bad happened and it made them hate us! Even though it was a total accident! We accidentally split our food on their new clothing. It was also totally their fault though! _They_ were the ones that ran into _us_. So it was their fault.

* * *

_*Flashback* (AN: And they are between the ages of 10 and 13.)_

* * *

"_Ha ha come on," I said as we were walking to a table. Sakura and Ino were in another fight, while Hinata was trying to break them up._

"_Slow down, Rizumu, I mean we know you're hungry but come on." Ino said._

"_Yeah," Sakura agreed. "Ino's the pig,"_

"_Shut up! How are you even still standing up? Doesn't that big forehead of yours make you want to fall down?"_

"_Shut it pig! Oink Oink,"_

"_G-g-g-guys p-p-lease stop t-t-the f-fight-fighting," Hinata stuttered out._

"_Sorry, Hinata-chan," Sakura said._

"_Yeah, Hinata. Sorry," Ino said, shockingly agreeing with Sakura._

"_Wow, call me crazy but I think Ino just agreed with Sakura…wow, Hinata…you're making a change." I said congratulating her._

_She blushed, "A-arigato Rizumu-chan." (Thank you.)_

_I just giggled. Hinata is so cute._

_As we were walking _**(CBF: they were walking in two's)**_. Some girls were walking around and they sprayed perfume in mine and Ino's face and we couldn't see for a second causing us to bump into them._

"_Ugh, what's wrong with you?!" Aria shouted._

"_These were new! You guys are g-ross!" Karin said, pronouncing gross as two syllables._

"_Gross is one syllable," Sakura said correcting their grammar._

"_Ugh, you guys are such losers. You losers should be more like me." Mion said._

"_You'll regret this," Karin said giving us an evil glare._

"_You should regret dressing like that," Ino said._

_Even though I don't know much about clothes, I could tell what she was wearing was, as Ino would say, a big 'no-no'._

_Karin was wearing a purple shirt and a tan skirt with some orange shoes. While Aria was wearing an orange shirt, with a tan pants and some purple shoes. It's funny how they always wear the same colours, huh?_

"_Ugh, we have style unlike you people." Kanon said._

"_Yes especially you in the back with the blue-ish hair," Serena said._

"_Oh, shut it!" I shouted finally speaking again. "You guys have no right to pick on Hinata!"_

_I don't really see what wrong with what she's wearing. Hinata was wearing a pair of jeans and a pink floral shirt. It's a step up from what she would usually wear. She would always dress in dark colours, -when we get to dress up- hoping nobody would notice her, when in reality she was doing the opposite. While everyone else was wearing bright colours, with her in dark, it only made her stand out her more._

"_Don't shout at us, losers!" Kanon said._

"_You gonna do something about it?" I asked._

_Then Karin, with her stink-ass breath, came super close to my face and when she spoke I almost died._

"_You are gonna regret this," she said…didn't one of these..things say that already? Whatever. Then Karin and the skanks walked off, flaunting what they don't have…man they're whoring._

"_G-g-g-uys we sh-hould g-g-go be-before t-t-the b-bell rings," Hinata said._

"_Yeah and don't listen to them. I mean what's the worst they could do?"_

_The next day, when we went inside everybody was pointing and laughing at us. And they we soon found out why._

* * *

I shook my head, forgetting the horrible memory. That bitch. She made our lives miserable for her mistake. Ugh, I hate people that don't think that they make mistakes when they do.

I began to put my hair in its usual style, a side ponytail and the rest down.

"Rizumu!" I heard Kaname shout my name.

"What?" I asked.

"How do I look?" She asked coming in with a uniform similar to mine, just with a darker blue pleated skirt and a yellow tie.

She looked fine to me. But she is really obsessed with those socks. I mean they're cute and all but she's gonna wear them out.

"You look amazing, as always," I told her.

"Awww thank you! You look super cute in what you are wearing to!" She said.

"Thanks." I said.

"C'mon! Let's go eat," she said.

"Food!" I shouted then we ran downstairs to eat.

When we got downstairs the table was filled with eggs, pancakes and bacon!

We jumped around the table like two mad people and started eating.

* * *

After we were done, we cleaned the table and washed the dished. Then we got ready to walk to school. I usually walk to school with Kaname just for the fun of it.

After a little while we soon got to the school. They were close to each other so that was great.

"Bye, Rizumu-nee-chan." She told me.

"Bye, Kaname." I told her.

I walked into school and there I saw my best friends.

"Hey, guys."

"Hi, Rizumu," Ino replied.

"Hello, Rizumu-chan," Hinata replied.

Sakura however didn't reply.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I lied to my parents again."

"Oh, about being a cheerleader?" I asked.

"Yep," she replied.

"Don't worry about it this year let's all become cheerleaders." I told her.

"R-really?" she asked.

"Yeah, we're gonna try out." I told her.

She then squeal and jumped to hug me.

"Don't worry, Hinata. Maybe this will get you out of your shy faze." I told her.

"I hope so," she said.

"Oh, hey! Did you guys hear? We're getting a new student." Ino told us.

"Really is it a boy, a girl or a pig?" Sakura said as she mumbled the last part.

"I heard that!" Ino shouted.

"Heard what?" She said feigning innocent.

"I also found something for you, Sakura. I was the doctors test results on your forehead!"

"Shut up! My forehead isn't as big as you, piggy-piggy!"

"You're so right! That's why the billboard company wants to use it!"

_'It's a good thing nobody's here,'_ I thought.

"Okay guys shut up. You're giving me an headache." Hinata told them.

Then somebody will two buns on her head bumped into Ino.

"Oh, I'm sorry." she said.

* * *

_*With Tenten*_

* * *

**Tenten's POV**

* * *

After I left the house. Ayame and I decided to walk to school together. She then remembered that she had to call her manager..for what? I don't know.

Since she had to do that I left her and went to look for the principals office.

I was walking down the hall not minding my business when I bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I told them.

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Tenten looked up to see four girls looking at her shocked. She, however, didn't know why.

"Oh, hey! Um can any of you guys show me where the principal's office is? I'm new here so..you know." She told them.

"Oh, yeah um c'mon," Rizumu said. They led her down the hall until they saw a door marked with the word Office.

"Well here you are," Rizumu said.

"Thanks," she told them. "Well I guess I might see you guys around. Later." She said then she walked into the office, after knocking though.

* * *

_*With Tenten*_

* * *

**Tenten's POV**

* * *

I walked into the office there I saw a lady with shoulder length black hair and black eyes.

"Hi, my name is Tenten Uranaishi. I'm the new student here."

"Oh, yes. I heard that we were having a new student. Okay, here is your rule book and schedule. Come back later for you P.E. uniform and here is your locker combination. It's the same for both of them." She told me.

"Okay, thanks."

"Uh, you should also come back to talk to Tsunade later because I heard that you and your sisters music video's might be coming out this year right?" she asked.

"Right." I told her.

"Okay, so come back here tomorrow and Tsunade will make an announcement for everyone to treat you normal when it comes out."

"Okay, thank you um.." she never told me her name.

"Shizune."

"Thank you, Shizune-san." I said then I left the office.

* * *

I found my locker rather quickly and took out the first couple of books I would need for the first periods. I had homeroom first. It was with Kakashi Hatake.

'_Okay. Class hasn't started yet so I have plenty of time.'_

I walked around looking for the classroom. I went into three until I saw the girls I met this morning.

"Hey," I said. They looked up and were surprised to see me.

"Oh, hi. What are you doing here?" the blonde one asked me.

"Well this is school isn't it?" I asked sarcastically. The other giggled while she gave me a look.

"Ha ha ha, very funny. Now really."

"Well I was looking for Kakashi Hatake's class. Is this is?"

"You're in the same homeroom as us? Cool." The pink hair one said. "Hey let's see your schedule." She said. I gave her my schedule and they all looked over it and compared it to theirs.

"W-were in all the s-same classes."

"That's great! By the way my name is Tenten. Tenten Uranaishi." I told them.

"Oh, nice to meet you Tenten. My name is Rizumu Amamiya. The one with pink hair is Sakura Haruno. The one with the midnight blue hair is Hinata Hyuga and the one with the blonde hair is Ino Yamanaka or as we like to call her gossip queen." Rizumu explained to me.

"It's nice to meet you all," I said. "Now c'mon since there's no one here we can get good seats." Rizumu and Ino sat in the second row while Hinata, Sakura and I sat in the third. The first row isn't the best.

RING RING RING.

"There goes the bell."

As soon as the bell went students kept on coming in. Five girls then came in dressed very inappropriate for school.

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

They saw a new face and went up to the losers.

"Hello," said a red head. "My name is Karin and these are my girls. I wanna know what you're doing here."

"Well, this is a school, you know? The place where people go to learn?" The girls giggled at her joke, but Karin and her hussies-er friends didn't. "But if you must know, I'm new here and I'm hanging out with my new friends."

"Oh that explains it you're new. Well you should know these so called friends of yours are the losers while we are the populars. Now come on, leave them and come be one of us." She said.

The girls now were sad. They knew that their friend wouldn't want to be friends with them now that they are losers. She would want to be popular everyone would.

"No, thank you," Tenten said. They were all shocked to hear that everyone in the class was looking.

"W-what? Why?" Karin asked.

"Because, whatever you said your name was, I want to make my own friends. I choose them based on how I think that they'll act. Also I don't want at the start of my new school year to be labeled as whores like you guys." She told them.

Everyone was shocked to hear her say that. They were beyond shocked actually. They never thought that someone would turn down becoming one of the populars but here someone did.

"Ugh! Who do you think you're talking to? We can make your life hell." Aria said.

"You already have by making me look at you," she told them.

"Well, Mion thinks that you have a problem." Mion said.

"And I think that you need to go back to kindergarten."

"We are cool and we can make you cool and you're acting like this?" Serena asked.

"You're lame and I make myself whatever I want to be and yes I'm acting like this."

"You have some nerve talking to us like that." Kanon said.

"Bite me." As she said that all the girls faces turned red. Then the door opened and five of the hottest guys walked in.

Then the fangirls went wild. **  
**

They all came in and it was like everything was in slow motion.

Sasuke. He was the one with the black hair with blue tints and onyx eyes. What do girls think of him? He is sexy! They all believe that he has either a six or an eight pack and he is well endowed.

Neji. He was the one with the long shiny brown hair and the beautiful Hyuga eyes. The girls think the same thing about Neji as the do Sasuke. Because they're both emotionless and hot.

Hibiki. He was the one with blue hair and brown eyes. The girls think that he is cute and very loving. They say with all the dancing he is bound to have a nice body. And they love his singing voice.

Naruto. He is the sunshine blond with the dazzling blue eyes. The girls say he's adorable and very silly. They say being able to withstand Sasuke's hits that he must have some muscle growing too.

Shikamaru. He had the brown spiky hair and lazy brown eyes. They say that the whole lazy thing is super hot. They don't know about the muscle but they think that he might have some because of all the free time he gets to work out.

"Why you little..ugh!" Karin said. She then turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun this..this... this chick here was insulting us!"

"Hn,"

"All of us. She was also saying that popular people are stupid."

"Okay I never said that. I just said that you were stupid." She said as she smiled.

The guys raised their eyebrows while Hibiki and Naruto were trying not to burst out laughing.

Karin turned super red. "Shut up!"

"Make me,"

Karin's hussy parlor-uh her crew stepped up.

"Hey! Quit picking on Karin." Her twin said.

"I'll quit picking on Karin when you guys stop being whores. Which, uh-oh, is never gonna happen," She said.

"Mion and Mion's friends are not whores!"

"My pet talks better than you."

The door then opened and a guy with silver hair walked in with an orange book in hand.

"Hello sorry I'm late I was lost on the road of li-" he was cut off by people shouting :

"Lair!"

"Okay take your seats. So I hear we have a new student. Please come up and introduce yourself."

Tenten got up and went to the front of the class and was about to introduce herself when her mother came in.

"Wait!" She shouted.

"Um who are you?" Kakashi asked.

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

"Of course I wanted to get my baby girl's first day on camera!"

"….."

She just smiled at her daughter. "Okay um, wait wait…no okay wait wait wait! Okay, go!"

Tenten just sighed. " Hi. My name is Tenten Uranaishi. That lune behind the camera is my mother. She may look sweet but you _don't_ wanna see her when she's mad. I like red, purple, blue, green and um yellow…and the rest of the colours a lot too just not as much as the first couple. I also like drawing, singing, playing instruments and sports. Uh I dislike um whores, sluts, nosey people, people who believe they can get anything because they are popular and that's about it..I think."

"Wooh! That's my Tennie!" shouted her mother. While Tenten just shook her head. "Well I'm late for work. So um, I'll be home late okay? Tell the others! Bye Tenten! Bye…Everyone else!" She said then she skipped out of the classroom.

"That's your mom?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah," Tenten sighed out.

* * *

_*Lunch*_

* * *

"Cheerleading tryouts are two weeks from now!" Said a random cheerleader. "Please tryout!"

"You guys hear that! We got two weeks to make a cheer!" Rizumu said.

"You guys are trying to become cheerleaders?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah we are." Sakura said.

"It was Sakura's idea so she can stop lying to her parents because she doesn't want to eat her mom's suck-ish food." Ino said.

"Uhh, well that explains it.." Tenten said even though it was a statement it came out like a question.

"You didn't think this was the reason did you?" Ino asked.

"Nope," she replied with a smile on her face. "Okay so I'll help. So you guys can come over to my house starting tomorrow so we can practice. Here my address." Tenten said writing it down on the napkin for each of them. "I call my dance instructor to set it up later, okay?"

"Y-y-you have a dance instructor?" Hinata asked.

"Huh. Oh yeah. My sisters and my music video is coming out soon. You should watch it."

"Not should, but will." Rizumu said.

"Yep m-most definitely," Hinata told her.

"Aww thanks you guys. So what's the story?" Tenten asked.

"What story?" Sakura asked.

"The story about you and the hussy parlor," she said referring to Karin and her crew.

"Well….it was in the um, 5th grade. At lunch time everything was normal back then until that day," Ino said.

"We were walking to a table to lunch and Karin and her crew were walking with their lunch and spraying perfume." Sakura said.

"The perfume got into our eyes and then we couldn't see so we accidentally bumped into them." Rizumu said.

"And our food got on t-their new clothing. And then they sh-shouted at us and c-called us l-losers. The ne-next day.." they continued telling her the rest of the story.

* * *

******SL: Well um there ya guys go! I hope it was good because I was seriously lazy. Oh my gosh. And I have been trying to write the other chapters for my other stories...:) And I failed...badly. Also NL posted her story. It's called Safe and Sound and her user name is Neji's girl4ever123 I think….read it, it's awesome!**  



	3. Dancing Teacher

**SL: Ughhh school has been a bitch...and I didn't really have that much time on the weekends because of my own reasons but here it is! And sorry it's kinda short but I'll try to update frequently. **

**The Troubles of High School**

* * *

School went by pretty fast. After school I went to pick up my P.E. uniform. After I picked it up I went home. I went straight to my room to do the homework because those good-for-nothing teachers gave us homework on the first day.

'_Stupid mean teachers,'_ I thought.

'_**Ha ha ha.'**_ I.T said.

'_So if the square root of pie is x then x is 469807-,'_

'_**Shut up!'**_

'_...Well sorry. Gosh.'_

'_**You've got some mean teachers alright. Never ever think up a math problem like that, again!'**_

'_Alright alright.' _

After that about an hour later I finished my homework.

'_Hmm I'm bored...oh yeah! Better call Nabiki-chan.' _I thought as I got out my blackberry.

Ring ring ri-

"Hello?"

"Nabiki-chan!" I shouted.

"Ten-chan! How are you?" she asked me.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking. Hey Nabiki-chan do you think you can get me a dance teacher by tomorrow?"

"Sure. I'm not your manager for nothing. If you don't mind me asking, why do you need a dance teacher?" She asked.

"Well I'm helping some new friends I made become cheerleaders...so yeah," I explained to her.

"Oh, okay well I'll hop to it. Later!" she said.

"Bye." Then we both hung up.

'_Okay dance teacher check. Now I gotta ask mom if we can practice here, or if we have to go to the dance studio. Ugh so much to do.' _I thought.

'_**Ha ha!' **_I.T. said laughing.

Ugh how I hate this chick.

'_Well since mom's not back yet I'll just play temple run on my Ipad.'_ I thought and got ready to play when I heard my name.

"Tenten!" Ayame and Mayami shouted, bursting into my room.

"Uhh, yeah?" I asked. Who the _hell_ do they think they are? Bursting into my room like that.

"Question. Could you give us a few hairstyles to try out?" Mayami asked.

"Sure...but you're older than me. So it should actually be the other way around." I told them.

"Yeah yeah yeah c'mon!" Ayame shouted, then they dragged me out of my room.

"Alright alright! Slow down will ya?"

"Tenten?"

"Yeah?"

"Were you out with a boy?" Ayame asked.

"What? No! Why?" I asked.

"Well because of how you're dressed." Mayami pointed out.

I don't see what's wrong with it. I was wearing some short blue pants and a gray hello kitty shirt that said 'talk nerdy to me.'

"What's wrong with it?" I asked.

"Well it looks like you're going for cute, but not too cute. Sexy but not I'm a slut."

"I went to get food for Hikaru-chan."

"Oh...well okay."

"Did you go for food for Mikaru-kun?"

"What!? Are you crazy!?"

"Sorry for asking." She mumbled.

Then came the hours of cute hairstyles, pictures and laughs.

* * *

_*Next Day*_

* * *

"Hey hey hey hey!" I said as I walked in the classroom.

"Hey Tenten!" Rizumu, Ino and Sakura.

"H-hello Tenten-san," Hinata said.

"Just Tenten, Hinata." I told her.

"H-hai!"

'_Aww she's soo cute.'_ I thought.

'_**Unlike you...'**_

'_But you look like a black and white version of me...'_

'_**...'**_

'_...'_

'_**Never mind.' **_

'_Dumbass.' _

'_**Hey!'**_

'_Bye.'_

She just grumbled something and then left.

"So? Whatcha' doin'? I asked.

"Well we were just thinking about what we can do to help Rizumu get her grades up." Sakura said.

"Yeah even getting a sixty is hard for me." She said.

"I could help you," I told her.

"Even I've tried and I usually come in the top 5 in class."

"I'm pretty sure I can help. So Rizumu you can probably sleep over at my house sometime. And I'll help you." I told her.

"Really?!"

"Sure. Sakura probably just bored you to death so you tuned her out."

"Hey!"

"Yes! Finally someone who understands!"

"Hello! I'm still here!"

"I know the feeling." Ino told her.

RING RING RING

The bell rang and students began to fill the classroom. Then Karin and her crew came in. They were hanging on to the boy's arms like if their lives depended on it.

"Sasuke-kun!" Karin screeched.

'_My gosh, she's annoying.'_

'_**Tell me about it...'**_

Then Karin turned and looked in our direction and then snorted.

'_**Her damn lungs should've came out of her throat.'**_

'_Hahahaha!'_

"Well, well, well. If it isn't bun girl." She said to me.

"Well, well well, if it isn't a skank." I told her.

She growled and was about to say something when her sister came to her.

"Karin come quick! Missy is talking to Sasuke-san!" She said.

Karin growled. "That bitch!" And when she left she was mumbling words such as 'Trying to take _my_ man?' and 'I don't _know_ who she thinks she is!'

"O-kay then."

* * *

_*Lunch Time*_

* * *

"So I talked to my mom and she's fine with it. As long as we keep the place clean." I said. I shuddered remembering what she told me.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

* * *

_"Hey, mom, can I have some friends over to practice for cheerleading?"_

_"Oh sure Honey. As long as you don't mess up the place because if you do I'll take away you iPod, iPad, Nintendo DS-"_

_5 minutes later._

_"Your Xbox, Play Station 1, 2 and 3 and your Blackberry."_

_That's when my head snapped up._

_"What?! You can't take away my phone that's-that's like taking away my heart! And I can't live without my heart mom!"_

_"I won't take it away sweetie." She said in a sweet voice. "Only if you mess my house up."_

_"I won't! I don't think I could handle it." I said._

_"Good," she said patting my head. "Now I have to go by some stuff to make dinner."_

* * *

_*End of Flashback*_

* * *

"Wow your mom seems scary." Rizumu said.

"Yeah." Sakura agreed.

"I-I just think t-that she's a b-bit s-strict." Hinata mumbled.

"Nah she's really a big goofball." I told them.

"Really? Because it doesn't seem like it."

"She is. Once she told me this terrible joke. Okay, so she went to the store to buy some crackers and cheese and other stuff, right? And she buys everything but the crackers. When she got home I was like 'Mom you forgot the crackers.' Then out of nowhere she just busted out laughing and then said ' I guess we're cracker-lacking!' And I swear I died from how bad the joke was."

They all had smiles on their faces, as if they were all ready to laugh.

"Go ahead." I said. Then they all busted out laughing.

"Tenten that was...wow...I don't even know what to say." Sakura said.

* * *

_*After School*_

* * *

Knock Knock

I got up and went to answer the door. When I did there I saw –how do I explain this?- a women chewing gum with her mouth wide open, while filing her nails.

"Are you Tenten?" she asked before popping her gum.

"Um, yes?"

"I'm your dance teacher."

I stayed there for –at least five minutes- a little while before I snapped myself out of it.

"Oh, um, yes! Come in!" I said, opening the door a little wider for her to come in.

"Hmm, nice house you got here." She said before popping her gum –again.

"Thanks." I said. "So um, what should I call you?" I asked.

"Well my name's Kiatra but you can call me Kiki because my parents were probably drunk out of their minds when the gave me that name." She said.

"Hehe well that a bit unfortunate."

"Finally someone that gets it."

Knock Knock

"Oh I'll be right back please make yourself at home." I said before going to answer the door.

"Tenten!" Rizumu said before tackling me into a hug.

I laughed, "Rizumu!" I said before hugging her back.

"We're still here too!" I heard Ino shout.

"Hardy ha ha Ino. Come on in guys Kiki-san is in the living-room." I told them.

"W-wow Tenten-chan. Your h-house is b-beautiful." Hinata said.

"Oh thanks."

* * *

_*20 Minutes into the class.*_

* * *

"Okay now from the top." Kiki said.

Surprisingly behind that I'm-a-bad-bitch look she was actually a great teacher.

We did the part of the dance she already taught us and I'm pretty sure that I'm speaking for everyone when I say that it was kinda fun.

* * *

_*After the class.*_

* * *

"That was really good! You guys are all pretty good dancers you know? I think we'll be done in no time. Bye ladies!" She said before she left.

"Well that was fun!" Rizumu said. "I just love dancing, I use to do it a lot when I was a kid."

"So did I!" I said. "So do you guys want something to eat, drink?"

"That depends." Ino said. "Can you cook?"

"I wouldn't be offering you food if I didn't know how to cook you know." I said.

"Well I can cook–" Sakura started but was cut of as the other started to clear their throats –even Hinata.

"Hey! I can cook!" Sakura shouted.

"N-no you can't Sakura-chan." Hinata said.

"Damn, this is coming from Hinata! Sakura that means you really can't cook." I told her.

Sakura started pouting and grumbling thing and I could make out the words : "Stupid mean friends.", "and even Hinata is with them.", and "I can too cook.".

"Okay how about we all cook?" I asked. "Something simple like Ramen."

"That s-sound's nice," Hinata said.

"Ramen it is!"

"Tenten! We're _home_!" I heard my two noisy sisters shout.

"Unfortunately," I muttered.

"Hey hey! Tenten has friends over Ayame!"

"Yeah yeah! She does Mayami! She does!"

"Anyway we're gonna make some Ramen."

"Really your gonna cook again? Yes!" Mayami said. Ayame was in the back doing a mini victory dance.

"Yes I'm gonna cook. Wanna help?"

"Sure!"

* * *

**CBF: There you have it! I'll be updating again sometime before the 26th of November then I won't update again until December or so. Hop you liked it.**


	4. Karin's Revenge Part 1

**CBF: Heyyyyyyy I'm back ! HAPPY NEW YEAR! WOOOOOOH! Here's the next chapter ! **

**NL: Well finally you lazy bitch !**

**CBF: ...Girl I will go Simba all up on yo ass !**

**GL: Guys calm down! I want to read this story nuh !**

**NL:...Umm.**

**CBF: That's what I thought bitch, that's what I thought.**

**GL: Are you guys ignoring me?!**

**NL: Anywayyyyy ! On with the story !**

**CBF: I'm suppose to say that! Considering it's my story.**

**GL: Oh hell no!**

**Both: We don't own Naruto !**

**Warning: Excessive use of the f word in this...seriously...**

* * *

"Hello, fellow dancing buddies!" Tenten said as she strolled into the classroom. "And there's nobody here." She said to herself.

She walked to her seat and sat down. Then she did something very, very naughty. She pulled out the persons seat next to hers, –Sakura's- put her feet on it and pulled out her phone.

She then started reading some fanfiction called _'The Troubles of High School'_ and was _loving_ it. **(CBF: I had to do it! XD)**

Just then Sasuke walked into the classroom causing her to cough, take her feet down and brush her skirt down.

He looked at her and raised an eyebrow, but said nothing and sat down.

"So you're the new mysterious girl, Bunbun?" **(CBF: So I was wondering if this should be Nejiten or Sasuten? -which I totally fell in love with!)**

Tenten looked up startled and then answered: "Well, yes, I am the new girl but my name isn't Bunbun, it's Tenten and tell Karin I said to get her shit straight and stop getting my damn name wrong!"

Sasuke looked surprised.

"I did her the honor of getting her name right and to only call her a skank in my head now. The least she could do is remember it."

Sasuke was looking down and then his shoulders started shaking. Tenten looked at him, slowly got up and went to stand in front of him.

"Tenten!" she heard coming from the hallway.

"Sasuke-teme!" he heard coming from the hallway.

"Ow!" they both heard and went to the door.

"There they saw Rizumu and Naruto in a bundle on the floor.

"Rizumu! Your skirt, your skirt!" Tenten shouted.

"What?" she asked then looked down, then shot up like a bullet. She then cleared her throat.

"I-uh-I'm sorry...?" She then looked to see whom she bumped into and saw that it was one of the popular boys –whose name she didn't know.

"Don't worry about it! It was my fault anyway."

"That's what you get for being an idiot, Naruto." Shikamaru said, then yawned.

"Yeah, okay then. Come on!" Tenten said then dragged Rizumu inside.

They both sat down in their seats and started talking, while the boys came in and went to their seats.

"So I talked to my mom yesterday, when she was stuffing her face with ramen, and she said that you could sleep over."

"Yay!" she said then hugged Tenten, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"C-c-c-can't...b-breathe...need...air!"

"Sorry. Sorry." She said then got out of Tenten's lap –her lap!- and sat back down. And then she gasped, seeing what Tenten was doing.

"Tenten! And I thought you were innocent."

"You thought wrong. Very, very wrong, Rimuzu." She said bb-ing away.

"So?"

"So what?"

"Who are you talking to?'

"None of your business!" she said sounding affronted.

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"Is it a boy?"

"Shut up!"

"Rizumu get off of Tenten will you?" Sakura said coming in, Hinata and Ino behind of them, sitting in their seats, completely ignoring the five boys watching them.

"Jealous that you can't get any of Tenten?"

"But...but I'm straight."

"So am I, but you still gotta admit Tenten is hot! I mean have you seen her? Like fire!"

"Tell me about it!" Ino said joining in.

"Can we please stop talking about this? It is making me kind of uncomfortable."

"E-even I've gotta say-" Hinata started.

"Not you too Hinata!"

"You just gotta accept the fact that you are-" Ino stopped, getting interrupted by the bell.

RING RING RING

"Saved by the bell." Tenten said.

"That's only the first bell, Tenten." Sakura said.

"Damn," she mumbled under her breath.

Then the skank-er um Karin and her crew, walked in.

"Oh hey Bunbun."

'_My fucking name is Tenten, you whoring, red-haired bitch!'_ she thought.

"...Some of the things I would like to tell you are very much illegal."

"So why don't you tell me?"

"Because Hinata's in the room and even though she probably thinks a lot of crap about the people that go to school here, I don't want her ears to bleed because she's never said them out loud."

Karin started glaring at her. "You are a bitch."

"I'm a bitch? You're a bitch. Your mom's a bitch for having a bitch. Your dad's a bitch for screwing a bitch and I'm the bitch?" she raised her eyebrow, "that's funny. I suggest you and your group of _skanks_ leave before you make me say something that I probably won't regret, but will feel sorry for because it hurt your feelings terribly and I won't be able to take it even though I warned you."

Karin growled, flipped her hair and left, her girls following behind of her.

Everything was quiet until Naruto and Hibiki busted out laughing. Everyone turned to look at them, the girls with raised eyebrow, the guys with annoyed looks and the skanks –or just Karin- with a pissed look.

"You are funny! I like you! Uhh umm what's your name?" Naruto asked.

"Tenten. Tenten Uranaishi. And you are?"

"Naruto Uzumaki! And this is Sauke-teme, Neji Hyuuga, Shikamaru Nara and Hibiki Todo."

"Nice getting to know your names." She said then turned around. Just then her phone rang.

**T, T, T, T, Tens, Tens, Tens, Tens, Tennie, Tennie, Tenie, Tenten Tenten, Tenten, Tenten- What!? Pick up your phone! T, T, T-**

"What do want Kenji?!"

"Can I have some money? I forgot to ask mom and dad."

"What makes you think I have any money?" she said taking off her shoe pulling out a wad of cash.

"Because you always have money."

"Ugh! Fine come to my class–"

"Thanks so much sis." He said cutting her off. He ran inside the classroom, grabbed the money from her hand and hugged her. "I love you so much! Bye!"

Tenten just stood there. "That bloody bastard." She was gonna go sit down until-

**Tenten! It's me calling! Me! Ayame! Answer the phone! Answer it please...I know you can't see but I'm pouting–**

"Hello."

"Hey sis. Yeah umm...I kinda forgot to ask mom and dad for money so I was kinda hoping you would have some?"

"What is with you and Kenji always forgetting to ask for money?" she said, yet again taking off her shoe. "I mean I know you're blonde and all but that's no excuse!"

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?" Ino shouted.

Just them Ayame ran into the classroom and tackled her into a hug. "Awww thank you so much. I love you Tennie-bear!"

"I thought I told you not to call me that."

"Anyway I gotta go. Since you didn't wake me up this morning."

"You looked very peaceful sleeping. I honestly didn't want to disturb you."

"Aha, aha, aha. Next time I'll just do the same to you."

"Can't. I wake up on my own remember?"

"Well one of these days we're gonna finally drug you."

"Thank you for telling me. Now I know never to accept drink from any of you. Even mom and dad I know that they would try to get it on it too. It just sounds so much like them." She said going into a bored voice.

"Damn. My plans always get ruined. Well anyway bye! Oh and hi and bye Rizumu-chan, Hinata-chan, Ino-chan and Sakura-chan!"

"Hi and Bye Ayame-chan." Then she ran out of the classroom. Then she came back. "Oh and Tenten I kind of ate all of your cereal...and I also sold all of your snacks and don't get me started on your juice! But since you're my sister I know that you'll underta-ah!" She said closing the door, almost getting hit by the shoe coming her way.

"I can't believe you threw your fucking shoe at me!"

"I can't believe you didn't see something coming. God you're an idiot."

"Well you're mean! But I still love you! Bye!" Then she skipped off to her classroom.

"I just love you sister, Tenten." Sakura said smiling.

"That makes one of us."

"You family is so embarrassing though. What are some of your embarrassing moments?" Rizumu asked.

"Well...I don't necessarily have any. Because I am so awesome."

"Seriously." Ino said.

"Looking back now...I think singing Special Generation at my old school was pretty embarrassing to me."

"S-special Generation?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah! It's in the S-section of video's in my house. My mom will show that to anybody. And I'm banned from there. Can you believe that?"

* * *

**Karin's POV**

* * *

'_Oh. This is gold! This is what Bunbun needs for embarrassing me in front of my Sasuke-kun! I'm gonna get that video and show it in the cafeteria tomorrow. After I find out where she lives...'_ I thought to myself.

"Aira, Mion, Serena, Kanon! I have a plan. Were you listening to what she was saying?" They all nodded. "Good. We are going to get that video and show to the whole school tomorrow at lunch." I told them.

"Umm where at lunch?" Aira asked.

"In the cafeteria you doe-doe! Aira and I are gonna get the video while you three find out where she lives and report back to us then distract her when she's coming home. Got it?" They nodded again. "Good. Plan Embarrass Bunbun is a go go!" I told them.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

* * *

I was staring at this mysterious girl. She managed to easily ward off Karin...and the others, whatever their names were. And she has weird family members too but the thing that got me thinking was why she didn't react the way all the other girls did. She didn't scream or try to jump in my lap she just sat there and she almost made me laugh. What the fucking fuck! I don't laugh! That's like me wearing bright colours besides this uniform.

"Sasuke-teme!" I heard Naruto practically shout in my ear.

"What?" I hissed at him.

"I like Tenten. She's funny and stuff. I especially like her hair. It makes her look like an animal. One of those cute, cartoon animals. Don't you think so teme?" he asked.

"Sure. Whatever." Naruto has always been an idiot. I don't know how he keeps moving up but he does.

RING RING RING

I looked over and saw Karin and the others discussing something.

'_Must be planning something again,'_ I thought.

Those girls are pure evil. Everytime they don't like a person they find a way to embarrass them in front of the whole school. Crazy bitches.

More people started pilling into the classroom. The noise level got much louder as people came into the classroom pushing each other emphatically to get into the class.

"Good morning, everyone!" Kakashi said coming into the classroom.

A group of mummers went around the classroom.

"What the hell are you doing here so early!?" Naruto shouted.

The idiot.

"Well I have a special assignment for you guys! You have to go and find out things about a person in the class you don't know about!"

"Um Kakashi-sensei you're our English teacher." Some random chick said.

"What does that matter?"

"You're suppose to teach us the correct grammar and stuff."

"Yes anyway, I have already partnered you guys up."

Groans went all around the class.

"So Aira you're with Tenten, Choji you're with Ino, Gaara you're with Hinata, Rizumu you're with Sakura, Karin you're with Shikamaru, Hibiki you're with Sasuke, Lee you're with Neji, Kiba you're with Naruto, Shino you're with Sasuke, Mion you're with Kanon and Serena you're with our newest student."

"We have a new student?"

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"How come we're only hearing about this now?"

"Everyone...shut up!"

The class went silent.

"You can come in now."

Just then a boy walked in the classroom.

* * *

_*Outside of Class*_

* * *

**New Kids POV**

* * *

_'Okay breathe, just breathe. It's just a new school.'_

"You can come in now." I heard. I walked inside.

I heard some gasps.

"He's so cute!" Most of the girls screamed.

"Now introduce yourself."Kakashi-sensei said.

"Um hello. My name is Hikaru Yuuka. It's nice to meet you." I said.

"Now please take your seat."

The only seat available was next to a bun-haired girl.

Wait...bun-haired?

I sat down and turned to see her smiling at me.

"Tenten?"

"Hikaru!" she hugged me. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well...I'm tired of getting bullied at my old school so I switched." I told her.

"They are all just jealous that you're beautiful and they are ugly."

"Thanks."

I don't know what she was talking about. I wasn't anything special. I had glasz eyes and brown hair with light brown highlights.

"Everyone go to your partners please."

* * *

**Tenten's POV**

* * *

I got up and went to Aira. Hopefully she's not as bad as her sister.

"Hey." I said sitting down next to her.

"Oh um hi!" she shouted.

_'She's kinda bubbly.'_

**_'It's annoying..'_**

_'You're annoying.'_

**_'...Meany.'_**

"So tell me about yourself Aira."

"Well. My name is Harune (Hah-rue-neh) Aira. I am sixteen years old. I like watching ice skating and I dream to be one when I grow up. What about you?"

"Well I'm Tenten. I'm fifteen years of age. I like singing, dancing and drawing, I guess. What are some of your favourite foods?"

"I like cake. I am in love with cake. What are some of yours?"

"Candy." I said quickly. "I love candy. And cereal for some reason. I love Captain Crunch. And Frosted Flakes...and others."

"I can see."

"So what's your favourite colour? Wait. Let me guess...pink?"

"Yeah! I love pink! What's yours?"

"I love blue, purple, red, yellow and green."

RING RING RING

* * *

_*Lunch Time*_

* * *

I was on my way to the cafeteria talking with Ino until I was stopped.

"Well, well if it isn't a homo." One of the boys said.

"I think it is, Alex." The other one said.

There were two boys towering over a fragile looking boy.

"Hey!" I said before I could stop myself.

They both turned to look at me.

"What do you want Panda-chan." The other one said in a mocking voice.

"Oh, good one Damon!" Alex said laughing.

That nickname kinda hurt my feelings. So I did what was the right thing to do.

.

.

.

I punch Damon in the stomach.

He coughed then dropped on his knees, "Damn she's strong!"

"Really, Damon? She's just a little girl-AH!" He screamed when I bent his fingers back for pointing at me.

"Listen up, idiots. If I see you tormenting this boy again, I'll crack your one of nuts. Left or right, your choice. Do I make myself clear?"

They both nodded then ran away.

"Are you okay?" I asked the boy.

"Y-yeah I'm fine. Thank you for that." he said.

"I'm Tenten." I said holding out my hand.

"Kyon."(1) he said, shaking my hand.

"C'mon. You can sit with me and my friends at lunch."

"O-okay."

* * *

_*At the table*_

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

"Wow. Isn't the cafeteria food just delicious looking?" Tenten said playing in her soup. (on pizza day)

"Tenten! What's wrong with you?! Don't you see this is garbage?!" Ino shouted.

"Chill. I was being sarcastic, Ino."

"Oh..."

"Pfft. Idiot." Sakura said.

"You're on to talk! Then again you have to be smart to carry a billboard around where your forehead is suppose to be all the time!"

"Why you! At least I'm not a little piggy that rolls around in mud all day. Oink oink oink!" Sakura told her.

"Guys! Shut up!" Tenten shouted. "Anyway, this is my new friend, Kyon. He'll be sitting with us from now on. Is that alright with you Kyon?"

"Um yes. Thank you for letting me sit here."

"Ah! Isn't he the cutest thing ever?!" She said hugging him like one would do when the got a teddy bear for Christmas.

Just then Rizumu, Hinata and Hikaru walked up to the table chatting and laughing.

Hinata went to sit in between Ino and Sakura to keep them from fighting while Rizumu plopped down next to Tenten, only to be pushed out of the way by Hikaru.

"Hey!" Rizumu shouted.

"U-um Tenten who's that?" Hinata said gesturing to the dark, curly haired boy with hazel eyes and over-sized glasses.

"Oh this is Kyon and he's going to be sitting with us from now on. Aren't you Kyon-chan?" She asked pinching his cheeks.

"U-um yes. I guess I am."

"Okay let me introduce you. The one with blonde hair is Ino. She's annoying, and idiot and a pain in this ass ect." I told him.

"Hey!"

"Anyway, the one with the pink hair is Sakura, who literally has no life and spends her days sticking her head in books."

"Excuse me?!"

"Be quiet! The one with orange hair is Rizumu who is like a mini me! Which means that she's totally awesome!"

"Yay!"

"Why is hers nice?!"

"The pig has a point!"

"Guys can I please finish?! Ugh! The one with midnight blue hair is Hinata. She's a totally shy, pretty butterfly and she looks super adorable when she blushes."

"T-thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Hers too?!"

"Again! The pig has a point!"

"And last but not least," she said ignoring them, "Hikaru! He and I were always close friends when we were kids. I love this dude! _Love_ him!"

"Nice to um meet you all."

"And guys this is Kyon. And from what I'm seeing he's a bit on the shorter side, which is cute, in my opinion. He has really curly hair. He has a beautiful shade of hazel eyes and dresses like one of those people you see in old movies but makes it work. He's also very smart, can sing and dance well and can be funny when he wants to be."

"You got all of that just by looking at him?" Hikaru asked.

"What? No! I asked him all of these things."

"Seriously Hikaru you need to spend less time with Ino." Rizumu said.

* * *

_*After School*_

* * *

_*With Tenten and Ayame*_

* * *

"So Tenten, how was school today?"

"Fine...why?"

"Just asking." She said, then they continued to walk in silence until.

"Hey Tenten!" Kanon said running up to her. Serena and Mion right behind of her.

"Um hi Kanon."

"I wanna ask you something." She said causing them to stop walking.

"Okay, sure. Shoot."

"How do you get your hair like that?!" she blurted out.

_'Well it's not technically a lie. I do want to know.'_

"Well...I um use soft and beautiful to straighten my hair and then I use a leave in conditioner best suited for my hair type."

"Wow really?! And what do you do to your eyebrows?"

"I-I don't do anything to my eyebrows." She said, thoroughly confused.

"That's so _cool!_ Next time I'm getting mine cut I'd like you to come with me. You're eyebrows are gorgeous!"

"Um thank you?"

"One last question."

"Yes?"

"Is that your real nose?"

* * *

_*With Karin and Aira*_

* * *

DING DONG

"Yes?" Tenisha asked opening up the door.

"Oh hello Mrs. Uranaishi. My name is Karin and this is my twin sister Aira and we're here to do some research on Tenten for tomorrows class and for the newspaper and we were wondering if you could help us or show us any video's that might help." She said, sweetly.

"Oh okay sure. Please come in." She said, then she lead them to a book shelf that had a stack of videos on it. "These are some video's of Tenten dancing, singing and action when she was younger. The one's that are hers, have big t's at the front of them. See if there's anything you like. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." She said then went into the kitchen.

As soon as she was out of sight Karina and Aria dropped and started searching the S-section for the video she was talking about.

"Special, Special, Special-ah! Found it!" Aira said.

"Really?" Karin asked as she crouched down next to her.

"Yeah here it is." she said showing her the CD with Tenten and some other girls on it.

"Excellent. She's going to wish she never insulted me."

"Let's take some more just incase." Aira said.

They took three more before getting up.

"Let's go. Serena and the others probably can't hold her off for much longer anyway."

Aira nodded. "Wel Mrs. Uranaishi, thank you for giving us this useful information. We'll have it back to you as soon as possible."

"You're welcome sweetie's."

"Also don't tell Tenten about this. We want it to be a surprise."

"Alright. Have a safe trip home!"

Then they were gone.

* * *

"Well thanks for the useful information about you, Tenten. Bye!" Kanon said.

Then they were off.

"That was weird..." Tenten said.

"What? How was it weird?"

"Because they don't like me. And I sure as hell don't like them."

"Oh...I would ask why but I honestly don't care. Come on! I heard mom is trying to cook! Let's go before she burns down the house please?"

Then they continued on their way home.

* * *

**CBF: His name is pronounced Key-yon, just in case you didn't know. **

**NL: This chapter sucked ass.**

**CBF: Your dad sucks ass.**

**NL: He does not!**

**GL: Oh he does.**

**NL: Not you too!**

**GL: What, it's the truth truth!**

**NL: UGH!**

**CBF: So what should it be? Nejiten or Sasuten? Btw hope you enjoyed it. Also I have 4-5 new stories coming up! (A lot, I know) *squeals* I'm so excited! **


	5. Assignments and Wait, I Called Her What?

**CBF: Heyyyyyyyyy! So? Howzit goin' you guyzz? No? No? Okay. ._.**

* * *

"Oh my God! Oh my God!" Sakura said panting.

"Sakura, sweetie, calm down." Tenten said.

"Calm down?! Calm down?! We have to audition today, Tenten, and you're asking me to calm down?!" She screeched.

"Um, yeah?"

"Oh my God! I can't do this! I really can't!"

"No! You can do it and you will do it! Because I had to use my money to hire out dance teacher you know and um, we practiced so hard! You are ready for this. We all are."

"Wow...thanks for that, Tenten." Sakura said.

"Oh you're welcome. But...what are you wearing?" She asked.

"Well, you said to dress cute, stylish and sexy."

"Yeah not ugly, unfashionable and revolting."

"...Bu-bu-...I thought this was cute."

"Sakura...I don't know in what twisted world you would think that a green and black stripped dress with pink leggings and yellow shoes is cute."

"...Um...well I'm not actually all that good with clothes...I thought I should tell you."

"Now? Really?"

"Um...yes."

"Fine. Come here." She said pulling her along.

"Tenten-chan!" she heard someone shout -more like whisper but still.

"Hinata...my father only gave me this to wear I'm sorry." She said bowing her head.

"No, it's okay. Come on. I think I might find something for you guys to wear. Thank goodness we came to school early."

* * *

"Okay. So are you sure you're alright with your clothes?" She asked.

"Yes, Tenten. Thank you." Sakura said, while Hinata was nodding her head behind her.

"Now we gotta get to school."

* * *

"There you are! Where were you guys?" Ino asked.

"Well Sakura can't dress and Hinata has a father...Where do you think we were?"

"Oh..."

"Yeah."

"Okay...so it's 7:30 one more practice session?" Rizumu asked.

"Sure."

* * *

"Okay so instead of that, we can just jump at the end, okay?"

"Yeah, I like that idea." Sakura said.

RING RING RING

"Sasuke-teme! Why won't you tell me?!" Naruto whined.

"Shut up, dope."

"But-but-ow! Sasuke-_teme_!" Naruto said walking into the classroom holding the back of his head.

"I told you to be quiet."

"Bastard,"

RING RING RING

"AH! Sasuke-kun, Neji-kun, Naruto-kun, Hibiki-kun, Shikamaru-kun!" The fangirls screeched.

"Saskue-kun! You're so hot!"

"Neji-kun! Your eyes!"

"Smile for me, Naruto-kun!"

"Hibiki-kun! I love you!"

"Shikamaru-kun! I think everything is troublesome too!"

Just then Kakashi walked into the classroom.

"Hey guys! I know I'm early but this is really important. I have an assignment for you all that requires you to be partnered up. Shut up don't complain." He said just as he heard the faintest bit of groaning and murmuring. "Now, these are who are going to be partnered. Karin and Choji, Hinata and Naruto, Rizumu and Hibiki, Kiba and Aira, Lee and Mion, Tenten and Sasuke, Sakura and Neji, Serena and Shino, Ino and Shikamaru, Kanon and Hikaru and Kyon and Aisa."

"But, sensei!"

"Ew!"

"Why me!"

"Come on!"

"That's enough! Now I don't care whether or not you don't like this, this is how it's going to be. Now go to your partners!"

* * *

_*With Tenten*_

* * *

Tenten sighed as she got up to go by Sasuke, who didn't look like he was going to move at all.

"So...?" She asked as she sat down, noticing the glares she got as she did.

Sasuke turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you like...gonna just do this whole silence thing?"

He didn't answer.

"Because if so then that's kind of immature."

He still didn't answer.

"Well since you won't say anything, I'll just sit here and admire your chicken-ass hairstyle."

He twitched at that.

"It's just like right there. Can...can I take a picture?" she asked.

He twitched again twice.

"Is that a yes? Okay, just stay still." She said beginning to take her phone out.

"Okay! Ahem-okay." He said.

"Well, that's better, _Sasuke_."

"Hn,"

"Hm?"

"Hn."

"Huh?"

"Hn."

"What are you...?"

"Hn?"

"Never mind."

"Hn."

"Ugh!"

"Hn."

"So here is your project." Kakashi said.

* * *

"So since you're a boy, and I'll never get any peace at my house, we're going to your house."

"Hn."

"Are you listening to me, Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"...Good bye." She said walking off.

* * *

_*With Tenten*_

* * *

**Tenten's POV**

* * *

I walked to the gym where the girls and I would be dancing. When I got there, I saw that Hinata was already there.

"Tenten-chan," she said.

"Hey."

"Let's go change."

* * *

After we were finished, the other's came in and changed too. Then Karin and the rest of the hookers-to-be -and others- came in. For some reason, Karin and the others also changed.

_'Where do they get their clothes from? Hookers R Us?'_ I thought.

**_'Ahahahahahahah!'_**

_'You idiot.'_

**_'It was funny!'_**

"Okay. Now let's see. You can't audition, you're too ugly." She said pointing to a girl that wore glasses. "You're too fat." She said pointing to a slightly bigger girl. "And I just don't like you." She said pointing to the girl that was talking to Sasuke the other day.

The one in glasses and the slightly bigger one bursted into tears while the last girl gave Karin the finger and walked away.

"Okay now it's you." She said pointing to us. "You." Pointing to the gymnasts. "And you." She said pointing to an obviously fake blonde.

"I'll go first!" The blonde said confidently.

_'Here we go.'_ I said as I sat down.

* * *

"Stop! Stop! Stop! That was just awful! Your flabby gut was jiggling every time you moved! Not the type of body we're looking for." Karin said. "Oh and also, your hair is so obviously fake and no boy in his right mind will ever like you. Next!"

She stared at Karin for a long time before glaring at her and then walking out.

"We shall go next," Said one of the gymnast in a heavy accent.

"Whatever," Karin said as she sat back down.

* * *

"Ew! Ew, ew, ew! Yuck! Why must your do that?! Where are your bones?! That is disgusting and no one would ever like to see that! Next!"

The gymnasts all turned all walked away with their heads bowed.

Just then the backdoor to the Gym opened and a woman with purple hair walked in.

"Anko-sensei," Karin said.

"Karin, ladies. So how's it goin' in here?" She asked.

"Well so far, we only had two persons audition and they didn't make the cut."

"Mmm," She nodded, "I see. I guess I'll stay to watch these last one's go."

"Okay, Coach."

"Well I guess it's time for us to go girls." I said to them. "And we'll show Karin who's the best."

"Right!"

**(CBF: Go on YouTube and type in The Troubles Of High School Cheerleading Audition.)**

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

* * *

I stared at Tenten as she walked away. She amuses me. She keeps on trying -and failing- to get me to talk. She's so cute. Wait...where did _that_ come from? I do not think girls are cute. I fuck them, then chuck them. That's it. What makes her so special?

"Sasuke-teme! What are you looking at?!" Naruto shouted in my ear.

I growled at him. Annoying idiot.

"Shut up, dope."

"But teme!" He was too annoying so I slapped in the back of the head.

"I said shut it."

"Ow! Teme!"

* * *

I was walking to my next class when Tenten came up to me.

"Do you have a phone?" She asked.

"Yeah...?"

"Hey you answered!"

_'Shit...'_

"Hn."

"Bu-bu..." She sighed. "Anyway, give me your phone."

"Hn." I said as I took out my phone and gave it to her.

"I'll text you when I'm coming to your house, okay?"

"Hn."

"Ugh!" she said as she stormed away.

* * *

_*With Sasuke and His Mother*_

* * *

"Mom?"

"Yes, hunny?"

"Um...I got an asignment that I have to do with a partner..."

"Oh? And?"

"_And, _she's going to be coming over here for us to work on it."

"She?" She said as she turned around to face me. "It's a girl?" She asked excitedly.

"Yes, mom." I said. "Don't get exited, we're only working on a project together."

"Mmhmm! I know! Is she cute?!" She asked.

"...Mom...I don't think about those things."

"But...but aren't you a hormonal teenage boy?"

"_Mom_," I said. I said it because I do not whine. "I'm not _that_ kind of teenage boy. Did dad tell you he thought you were cute when you were dating?"

"Actually, he did, almost everyday. Until we had sex, then he stared calling me sexy-"

"Mom!" I said covering my ears. "I don't need to know that."

"But he still did..."

"That's nice, I guess..."

"Isn't it?"

"Yeah, the sweet comments stopped when he got into your pants." I mumbled.

"..."

I looked up because she didn't say anything. I saw her standing with a knife in her hand -from cutting up something- with a dark aura surrounding her.

"Sa-su-ke." She said pronouncing each syllable of my name.

"I-I'm sorry mom, I meant that...I um..that he saw your true beauty and he didn't need to comment anymore."

She turned around and suddenly her aura went from terrifying to sweet.

"Awww!" She said as she grabbed my cheeks.

"Ow-ouch-stop it!"

"Fine! But I wanna meet her."

"Today?"

"Today."

I sighed.

_Sasuke: My mom wants to meet you, Bunbun._

_Tenten: Sure, chicken-ass-hairstyle! What's your adress?_

_Sasuke: ...Don't call me that._

I rubbed that back of my hair and sent her my address.

* * *

When she got here I noticed that she removed her hair from the buns and just had them in two horse tails or whatever they were called.

"Hn."

She sighed. "Just take me to your mother." She said.

I walked to the direction of my kitchen where my mother was switching between cooking and looking at the door expectantly. When she was Tenten she squealed and rushed to her leaving the pot unattended and I sighed and went to it.

"Hi!" She said holding her face.

"Um...hello."

"My name is Mikoto but you can call me oka-san, okay?"

"Um sure." She said she said smiling. Damn her for enjoying this. "My name is Tenten." she said.

"Aww that's such a cute name!"

This is making me sick.

"Um mom, your food is burning." I said, even though it wasn't. That caught her attention and she scurried away from Tenten and to the stove.

"So Tenten? What are some of your hobbies?"

"Well...I like reading, dancing, singing and drawing, I guess."

"Mmhmm," she said shaking her head vigorously. "Can you cook?"

"Yup." I saw my mother send me a look when Tenten looked around the kitchen.

"Tenten-chan, can you stay for dinner?"

"Um..I'll have to call and ask my mom."

"No! I'll do it! So you and Sasuke can chat a little."

"Umm okay." She dialed her moms number on her phone I presume and gave it to my mother.

* * *

"And she left the stove unattended again." She said as she walked up to the stove.

"Hn."

"Sasuke, what's your mom cooking."

"How would I know?"

"Aren't you going to eat it?"

"So?"

She sighed. She went into the drawer and took out a spoon.

_'How did she know it was in there?'_

**_'Lucky guess.'_**

She then stuck the spoon in a tasted it. I will never forget this moment. Her face went from red to green in a matter of seconds and her eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her head. Lovely memory.

"Also, my mom can't really cook."

After she finished sticking her head in the sink she screamed at me.

"You tell me this now!"

"Yes."

She went to the cupboards and took out some spices and put them to the pot.

_'What is my mother cooking?'_ I thought.

"Umm Mrs. Uchih-I mean oka-san!" That dirty little...

"Yes, dear?!"

"What are you cooking?!"

"Spaghetti and Meatballs!"

_'If she was making spaghetti and meatballs what was she cutting?'_

**_'The meatballs obviously.'_**

"Okay!" She said then sighed. "She doesn't even have the meat balls ready nor has she started boiling the spaghetti." She mumbled to herself.

"Hn, who are you talking to?"

She grumbled and then washed her hands. She put a pot under the sink and filled it with water before putting it on the stove and lighting the stove. She then went to the cutting board where my mom was actually cutting up the meat for the meatballs and shook her head. She got a bowl and dumped the meat into it and starting doing whatever. I didn't really want to look.

Getting bored I decided to go through my contacts.

Abby...I sighed. She was a clingy bitch that didn't understand the terms fuck and chuck. I deleted her number.

Adena. She was a good fuck. And she only cried like five times after I told her I didn't want her lame-excuse-for-a-girl ass. I deleted her number too.

Adina. She was Adena's sister. Not as good as her sister was and she was crying for a whole month. I almost felt sorry for her. I deleted her number as well.

Aeshia. She I could go for another round with. So I texted her.

_Sasuke: Do you wanna go somewhere and do something sometime?_

She replied instantly.

_Aeshia: Sure! Where, when and are you bringing the condom?_

_Sasuke: My place, Satuday and yes._

_Aeshia: I'll see you then. ;D_

I looked back up to see that Tenten had added the spaghetti to the pot and was now putting the meatballs in the sauce.

_'Well she works fast.'_ I thought.

* * *

When she was done, my mother came back into the kitchen and was smiling away.

"Tenten you have the most wonderful mother." She said.

"Aha..and now I don't have any money on my phone."

"Oh my..." She said putting her hand over her mouth. "We couldn't have stayed on the phone that long."

"You were on the phone for two hours..."

"Oohh...um well I'll put it back on for you okay, dearest?" She said.

"Sure."

"Mmm what smells so nice?" She asked sniffing.

"The meatballs I think. Also I didn't know if you wanted any because Sasuke was ignoring me but I have garlic bread ready too."

"I love garlic bread! And, Sasuke!"

I almost jumped when she shouted my name. Almost..._Almost._

"What?"

"I beg your pardon." And here we go. Her hair looks like it's rising. Medusa time.

"I-I mean, yes my dearly, beloved mother, who I care so much about because she will never do anything to harm me?"

"Why were you ignoring Tenten-chan?"

"I wasn't-"

"Sasuke!"

"Okay. Because I totally think she's cute and I have a total crush on her."

.

.

.

Tenten busted out laughing. She was laughing so hard she had tears coming out of her eyes.

Just then the front door opened and closed.

"Dad, do you smell that?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah...it smells good. Something tells me your mother didn't make it."

"Well obviously. Her cooking sucks!"

"Tell me about it."

And then they walked into the kitchen.

_'What a bunch of idiots...'_

**_'Haha suckers!'_**

"Honey!" Dad said going to hug her. She gave him a look and he turned back. "Okay."

"Mom!" Itachi said going into hug her too.

"Don't touch me."

"Alrighty then." He said also turning back.

"Oka-san, don't listen to them. Your cooking is just different. You have a cooking imagination! Be proud of it."

"Oh, Tenten-chan! You're the only one that understands me!" She said hugging her tightly.

"C-can't...breathe! Air!"

"Sorry, sweetie."

"Umm Mikoto..is there something you're not telling me? Because I don't remember having a third child."

She glared at him before answering.

"Tenten-chan is Sasuke's girlfriend."

"_No_, I'm not." She said. "I'm his partner for an assignment."

"Aww but it would be so cute if you two dated!"

"Umm thank you...?"

"Anyway! As you two," she said gesturing to Itachi and my father, "so rudely stated. I did not cook what we're having for dinner, Tenten did."

"That's nice." Itachi said.

"So let's eat!" Mom exclaimed.

* * *

We were sitting at the table and mom decided that we should question Tenten.

"So, Tenten-chan?" She asked.

"Um, yes?"

"How old are you?"

"I am fifteen years old."

"Wow, you're young." She said.

"Yeah...I guess."

My father asked her one too. "Tenten, what is it that you want to accomplish in life?"

"Well," she started, "I am aspiring to be like my mother but I think that my dreams might change later on."

"And what is your mother?"

"She's an actress, singer and model."

I snorted and everyone turned to look at me. "You want to be a model?"

"Um..yes?"

"Looking like that?" I asked again.

After I asked though, she did the unthinkable.

.

.

.

.

.

She started crying.

"Tenten-chan!" My mother said as she got out of her seat to hug her. "Sasuke! Look at what you did! Apologize now!"

"B-bu-"

"Now!"

"Fine...Tenten...I'm...s-s-sorry." I said quickly.

She brightened up immediately.

"That's okay, Sasuke! I know I can become a model because unlike you, I don't have a chicken-ass hairstyle." She said smiling.

"Now that I think about it," Mom started, "your hair does resemble a chickens butt."

"No, it doesn't." I said twitching.

"It kind of does, Little Brother." Itachi said.

Damn him.

"No, it doesn't." I said again. "Leave me alone." I said before stuffing some spaghetti in my mouth.

_'Even I have to admit...she can cook.'_

**_'And she can be a model.'_**

_'Hn,'_

**_'Admit it, Sasuke.'_**

_'No.'_

**_'Noob.'_**

_'Shut up.'_

**_'Rude too.'_** He said.

Hmph, I wont admit a thing.

* * *

_*The Next Day*_

* * *

**Neji's POV**

* * *

I came to school early on that day. Unfortunately, one of our teachers needed help carrying books to the library and asked me to help her do it. So I took up a pile of books and walked in the direction of the library.

_'Damn, these are heavier than I thought they would be.'_

**_'Sucker.'_**

_'Hmph,'_

"Hey, you need some help?" I heard someone ask. It was that new girl. The one that stood up to that Red-Head that is so infuriating.

"Um, yes, please." I said.

She took some books off and then asked where I was taking them.

"The library." I said as I started walking in the direction again, this time with her walking next to me.

I took the time to study her profile. She has her hair in twin buns making her look like some kind of animal. She has beautiful brown eyes and she was also kind of cute- wait...wait...wait...Cute? Since when does that word exist in my vocabulary? Girls are not cute. And neither is she.

I pushed the thought out of my head as we rounded the corner to the library. Once we got in a set the books down, I went to thank her.

"Thank you for helping me um..." I trailed off because I didn't remember her name.

"Tenten," She said. "And you're welcome Neji." Then she walked out.

She knew my name. For some reason, I was happy that she knew my name.

_'What's wrong with me today?'_ I thought.

* * *

**CBF: I hoped you liked it. Sasuke's again sleeping around because he thought that Tenten was cute and Neji's happy because Tenten knew his name and he thought she was cute. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

_HEEEEEYYYYYY GUUUUUUYYYYYYSSSSS! ^.^ Yup! I'm baaaack. Exams are finally over! Now I'm going to update as soon as I can before my mother sees my report card and kills me! :) I hope you're still reading my stories though. If not...well that'll hurt._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_YAY!_


End file.
